Enticed By Exploration
by 13slasher13
Summary: A human, partnered with his Flareon explore a ruin that's marked as place of no return, what happens within? Will they get out? And will something more be found? POKEMONXHUMAN. Remember, don't read if this stuff isn't to your liking... seriously...


**Warning: **This story is suggested for viewers of 18 as it contains action between a Male Human and a Female Flareon, be warned that continuing past this point you are on your own and that scar may be implanted upon you...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or claim to own it. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo...

**Summary: **A human, partnered with his Flareon explore a ruin that's marked as place of no return, what happens within? Will they get out? And will something more be found? POKEMONXHUMAN

So... This is pretty much an accomplish piece for me, even if I do find it not to my liking fully. It marks the day for me that I've been able to finish my first one-shot story that I think is okay, but it is my first as I'm usually writing stories with more then one chapter. It is also a request for DeCaf M4 which I hope you like, but it is also my first request which is something to be proud about :) Also note that I'm sorry i took like a month or two to complete it, got upheld with some things and made me stop for a bit...

So with that out of the way, I hope youse enjoy the read and reviews and such will be apreciated...

P.S. Title of story was bugging me, so for some reason this came to my head and it sort of matches the story... heh... lame title basically...

* * *

**Enticed By Exploration**

Wren gave a tug at his bag, picking it up effortlessly and hooking it over his shoulder as he gave a weary stare at what was standing before him. He was standing on bricks that were as ancient as the crumbled like pyramid he was glancing at. Though you would expect it to be pointed at the top and flat on the sides as you would eye from its base to the top

It stood tall, the top flat and the four walls were like steps to the top. It was terribly wrong for one person to try and climb it as it was crumbling away and it wasn't meant for climbing, even if the slanted stone walls appeared to give the illusion of just walking to the top would be the answer to getting to the top with ease. One would be grieving such an action if you did so.

No, the entrance the teenage trainer was looking at pointed out that it was meant for exploring. To explore the unknown within these ancient ruins was a huge, stable, stoned entrance that by appearance looked like it was going to crumble any minute, though it was way stronger then what it looked like.

He didn't care about the rumours that made this place a 'cast of darkness' or 'walk of death,' he was keen to explore within the corridors of the tall structure with his trusty companion. He looked to his side, giving his blue eyes to the fire that stood beside him.

With a small nod, he bent his knees so he was eye level with his Flareon, ruffling his black hair to try and think of something courageous to say to give them both a chance of walking into the unknown.

He stretched his arm out and scratched her in under her chin, just a fair ways away from her creamy coloured collar. He slithered his arm onto her forehead and stroked down to the collar, feeling her red fur so smooth and ticklish to his tan, furless skin.

"You up for this, Fera?" Is what Wren managed to say to his Flareon as he tugged at the red shirt he was wearing feeling a slight pang of fear for having such a hobby of exploring. It usually got them injured or sick, but the adventures were fun and the times spent together only grew. He glanced at the ruins again before he turned back and awaited his Flareon's decision.

She gave a nod and gave a curt "Flare" as she took a step forward and went closer toward the tall, eerie entrance of this, so called, 'Cursed Ruins.'

Wren stood back up straight, cleaning the dirt off his blue baggy pants as he searched his pockets a quick second to make sure he had everything he would normally carry in them. He took a step forward much like Fera, though he stood on two legs while she stood on four.

With them side-by-side, both looking at how tall it was, they made their way inside without looking back for a second as they took a step into the darkness. They continued walking in the corridor from the entrance, getting dimmer as they walked straight through until they couldn't see.

Luckily Wren was prepared as he grabbed a torch out of his bag after scrambling through it for some time. Turning it on and making the area around slightly brighter, at least now they could see each other and the odd carvings on the wall.

He was studying them as he walked the long corridor, trying to make out the strange and alien carvings that were made on the stone walls. To him they looked as if they were staring at him, but how could a carving on a wall stare at you? Odd?

"I wonder where this corridor ends up leading to, huh girl?" he commented after a while to break the silence through the time they had walked into this place.

Fera gave a smile, looking up at him and giving a nod as she had some odd feeling sweep her body. Not the one that she suppressed when glancing at the hunk of a trainer she had, but a more veiling, unexplainable one. It was mixed with something that she couldn't put her paw on.

The next few minutes, hours in his sense, brought him to a halt as he was leaning against the cold stone wall, feeling tired and slightly exhausted for having ran to the ruins in the first place without a break in between.

Fera perked her ears up as she sat in front of him with the torch facing up between the two, making it light up her face while her trainer was ravaging through his bag for some packed lunch for the two. She sat eagerly as she awaited her owner to give her some of his mother's delicious sandwiches she had fallen in love with, one thing besides her trainer that she could get her hands on. Yet, it only lasted a few seconds before she felt like she wanted more.

To her excitement, he pulled out a blue container, opening it and revealing sandwiches filled with karp. Sure the Magikarp was defined by society as docile, but it surely had a good reputation for taste, at least for her anyway. Wren wasn't really too pleased with what his mother had packed him for today, but a meals a meal.

His mother was fairly nice and really protective, getting a massive hug when he arrived at her front door a week ago. He was just strolling by and decided to stay for a week or two, just for a break from being a trainer as he could enjoy some time with his Flareon and relax as well.

He placed the blue container on his lap and grabbed a piece of the sandwich, placing it on the floor in front of Fera without looking as he grabbed his piece and placed the container back in his bag, zipping it up and giving his gaze to his Flareon.

With a slight startle and small scream, he slowly calmed down, laughing hesitantly as he realised it was only Fera who was sitting in front of him. The light from the torch created the effect of a shadow on her face that gave him a fright when he took his gaze back on her.

She was laughing quietly on the inside as she picked up the sandwich in her mouth and scoffed it down without delay, savouring the flavours that dwell within the small tease of a meal for lunch. She didn't actually care if it was small, the taste made up for it heavenly.

"Sorry there's only one girl, but I gotta eat," Wren said as he took a small bite of the karp filled sandwich and slowly giving a smile through his chewing.

"That's okay, you can have it master," Fera replied with happiness as she licked her lips happily.

Wren jumped up at that point when he heard a feminine voice, turning left and right to find the source of that sudden voice, till he realised what it said. He glanced down at his Flareon with a questioning look, "did you hear that?"

Fera was a little confused at his sudden behaviour, and only more confused when he asked a question about sound, she didn't hear anything, and her hearing surpassed his and her own kind. "Hear what?" she asked back with her head tilted in confusion.

He jumped back some more, leaning on the wall as he was certain his Flareon just spoke, his Fera just spoke to him. His right hand pushed a indent on the wall that began to seep into the wall further, loud clenching noises filling the area before he felt the wall he was leaning on shift itself. Before he could react though, he felt himself fall back with lack of support as the wall had disappeared and he fell into a deep hole and into darkness.

The Flareon went to react to save her trainer before she felt that odd present distract her, causing a delayed reaction to her movement and finding it too late to save him from what had happened to him when the present removed itself from her.

"Wren! Wren!" she screamed at the wall as leaned on it with her front paw trying to make it budge in some way. She ran back a few paces and turned around, facing the lit wall as the torch had fallen and shined light on it when the door had made the corridor shake violently.

The Flareon bellowed out streams of various flames to try and do some sort of damage to the wall, trying to break it to get to her master. It proved to no avail, only forcing her to use stronger attacks along with banging into it with her head. She sent out a ball of fire, huge and burning as she tilted her head up to build it size.

She threw her stance into offensive as she tilted her head down with the ball of fire aiming towards the wall at a fast speed. With a flick of her tail, she began speeding forward, pouncing into the fire as she curled her tail around her and the ball of fire consumed her. Her tail veiled her as she used an attack that her trainer taught her, much like a metal flaming ball, she collided with the wall, a large cracking noise echoing through the corridor.

Fera's flames expelled and her tail lost its metal coat as she stayed intact to the wall. A yelp escaped her as a strange force from the wall she managed to damage sent her spiralling into the opposite wall and fall to the ground in pain. She caught the glimpse of the wall giving of a bluish aura, and a strange amount of eyes she saw before she laid her head on the stone floor and blacked out.

* * *

The ears of the Flareon flicked slowly when she heard the faint sound of breathing, slow, steady and somewhat... distorted? Fera was always using her sense of hearing to high expense and was able to detect anything that a normal Flareon couldn't, though all her senses were higher than her evolutionary line all together. She wasn't like other Flareon that would walk freely in the wild and be caught, though she was once until she was caught by some nasty creeps in white cloaks that done things to her body.

She slowly heaved her head back, finding some sort of surge go through her body that made her yelp in pain. After that shock she refrained from moving and just looked at what she could. Her eyes searched around and she was able to see Unown around her in a sphere, realising soon after she was in was in the air. This made her jumpy and she twitched, sending yet another surge through her that made her growl and shoot out a small ball of flame.

It collided against one of the Unown and just diminished with a blue aura consuming it. She blinked and took her stillness once more, now from a straight view, she began to view her surroundings. She saw an altar below her before that was triangular, in front were pillars leading far away and supported a stone like roof, everything looked blue in colour, though she knew it was probably because of the Unown.

Her knowledge on these Pokémon wasn't too detailed, though she knew more than humans did about them in this case, but why did they want her. She knew she was held within a ball of energy that was suspending her within the air and holding her captive.

"Why are you here!" A voice echoed, making her jump and yelp with another surge through her body. She had that odd feeling on her again, yet now it felt familiar, like she knew what it was.

"Who... who's there?" she said in a whimper with her eye searching for some movement within her sight.

"Why are you here!" the voice repeated, making her question seem pointless.

"I was exploring with my master, we were..." she answered as she felt a small pang of pain along her body. She didn't move and she felt flows through her that made her flail and cry.

"So that human is with you?" Another question asked by the voice and when it was finished the pain for Fera stopped.

The Flareon's breathing was heavy, tears stained the fur under her eyes and her fear was filling her. "...Ye...yes..." she said in a whimper.

A small blue ball filtered in front of her, seemingly morphing, before she got a glance of a human dusting himself off with his hands. She knew who this human was straight away.

"WREN!" she screamed as she lunged forward and bashed her head against the field that enveloped her with the Unown lowing for a few seconds. They expanded quickly and went back to the levitating after making Fera wail in pain after that sent electricity through her.

"You shouldn't have to wait for too long, the test should start soon, deciding both you and his fate," the voice echoed as Fera got a glimpse of crimson eyes on the ground with a long snout under them. "And just to keep you enlightened of the _rewards_," the voice paused, as if to build up its own climax...

* * *

Wren gave a sluggish mumble as he rubbed his forehead in pain, sitting up slowly and leaning against another wall. He groaned as he tried to recall what had happen, feeling that something was missing.

Fera.

The sudden realization dawned upon him as he looked in both directions of the hallway he was in now, noticing that he saw both sides clearly with the blue glow from the walls. The carvings on the wall were slowly brightening and dimming with each second, the glow from them acting as a light.

"Fera!" He called out in both directions, his hands cupped around his mouth, the extra motion making his words a little louder. With no reply he slumped down, remembering he fell. How far did he fall? He didn't feel hurt in any way? And how did he happen to hear Fera talk?

These questions swarmed his mind, especially the last one. He was certain it was her, but why? He glanced at the walls, giving a small though and thinking that it was possibly...

"WREN!"

The sound and cry of the voice made Wren look up to the left, the direction of the voice hard to locate with it echoing through both ends, but he had a feeling that it came from his left an rushed into that direction with no though besides saving her. He knew that the voice was Fera, for one it knew his name and it sounded feminine in a way. He hoped she was okay.

His front was clear of any obstacles as he sprinted down the never-ending corridor. He only passed the repeating carvings, having no direction to change to as there was never a choice in doings so yet, it remained one corridor. Yet it had to divert at some point, unless he was going in circles.

No, that couldn't be true, a voice called out and it had to come from somewhere. This forced him on as he continued his running, tired, exhausted and thirsty. He wished he had his bag now, but it was left where he fell, leaving it with his Flareon who spoke to him.

He fell forward; tripping over his leg in his deep thought and making him collide with the ground. A bright flash enveloped his area as he covered his eyes, the intensity of the flash still weaving through gaps in his fingers. It ceased and he slowly and softly rubbed his eyes, trying to see what was in front of him or around him.

The area he was in now was different to what he was running through just minutes ago. It was bigger, lit up with torches that hung high on the crumbled walls with blue flames. He got onto his feet slowly with his gaze eye on and altar in front of him, a few metres away.

To long black stands stood in corresponding spots on opposite sides of the well crafted, triangular altar that held a floating bunch of... Unown? That was what got his attention actually, it was the fact he saw within the sphere of the Unown a Flareon suspended from the ground and flailing in pain as he saw small blue sparks attack her body.

"Such a pity..." A voice called out as a small breeze swept the area. That was odd, how could a breeze pick up in an enclosed area. Wren looked around and spotted a dark creature hobbling over towards him. Before he could actually identify it or make a move, he felt a jab on his chest that sent him to the ground in pain, looking up to see a black paw with a white blunt object sticking out from it.

The paw slowly retracted out of some cut in the solid walls that was glowing black as a Pokémon began to materialise from the wall. Two black legs touched the ground, well the balls of them anyway. They stepped forward a bit, revealing blue fur that resembled shorts, yet the fur was all other and there were no gaps.

The Flareon had enough of her torment and was only filled with anger when she saw Wren fall from her floating ball. She closed her eyes and hoped this would work. Flames began to envelop her as she began to change her shape and body makeup.

She had done this once before successfully out of twenty tries under Wren's command. The aim of this ability was unnatural for her, but it was something she discovered when they were roaming a not so dormant volcano that was labelled as dormant. Obviously they got out alive, only with this attack though.

Her collar fur began to flicker small sparks of fire, turning into an active and continuous fire. She blinked a few times as she felt small zaps on her body that were beginning to become less painful with her the rest of her fur went into flames. Soon enough she was made of fire with fierce blue eyes that only sent a message, 'get out of my way, or else.'

A turn of her orange and yellow blazing tail cut through the ball of blue energy that was holding her trapped. She was surprised at pulling this off, but she had to act quickly now as she was beginning to feel the effects of it straining her body. She landed on top of the triangular altar as she glanced at something trying to pull Wren into a... wall?

Everything in these ruins was out of place to her at this time. That odd feeling she detailed was that voice... yet she pondered at it being the Unown for a while till she realized she didn't feel it till she heard the voice. Other things dwelled in her mind, but she wasn't actually focusing on what was going on, she was focused upon Wren and his friendship. Somehow she figured he was connected to her fire form. Even though she hadn't given an actual try to see if this was true, as she never liked using this ability, unless the circumstances call for it.

The flaming Flareon set her eyes on the Pokémon that was grabbing Wren. A flick of her tail set her into a long charge as she got closer and lunged at the paw with her mouth, clenching down hard as she began singeing it with her feet touching the ground shortly after. She held tighter as she stepped back and tried pulling it out of the wall.

With a strong tug, she rolled back, letting go of the paw as she managed to pull out a long blue and black canine that went skidded along the ground. Her fire on her body was dimming and she was panting heavily with herself staggering as she tried to stand.

She shook her head and ran toward the Lucario she could see as it looked at her intently with no movement besides it breathing. A small pain ran through her body as she yelped and fell forward with her flames turning off and her body returned to its natural state.

The Lucario stood up and looked down at the Flareon, studying her body more intently as the Lucario had never seen that before. He picked her up from her creamy collar and held her in the air as he let took a good look of her.

"You're different compared to others who walk in here; you have features of a female human's ch..."

Fera fell to the ground from her drained state, though the fact she saw her human dive upon the Lucario and pin it down as he looked at her sent her to a slight suspension in her mind. "Fera, are you okay, the Lucario didn't do anything to you, did he?" Wren stated as he waited for an answer as he applied a palm upon his forehead, sitting on his stomach with all his weight.

"I'm fine... just... just tired..." her voice was light and laboured as he heard whimpers in it.

"Don't worry, just rest, I'll find out what this Pokémon wants," he order as he turned and looked at the Lucario dead straight in the eyes with no fear, just some sudden urge to batter him for picking her up like that. Wren knew that she didn't like that at all, and he has bite wounds to prove it. "What are you looking at!"

"I'm just admiring at how much you love her," the Lucario said mischievously as Wren gave a small amount of mumble words. Though it was true, he wasn't too excited about it as there were consequences of such an act between a Pokémon and human relationship. The thought of getting caught was always a worry for him, even though he liked exploring and taking risks, this just seemed... different to him.

He gave a small smile, knowing even if Fera was listening in on the conversation, he could make out he wasn't. He knew very well that his Flareon had feelings for him with the way she acted at times towards him.

"Even if I did, how could you tell? Are you like some...?" Wren was cut off as he felt his body shiver from a sudden coldness that made him shake and shiver, falling back and losing his hold upon the Lucario.

"Why deny it? Prove to me you don't and stay here and rot away like others have with their Pokémon, or bond and I shall let you leave with one condition," The Lucario mentioned as it's body began to fade away with a blue energy. "Tell no one of this place!" his voice roared, echoing through the dimming chamber, only the torches still lighting the area with their blue flames.

Wren rubbed his eyes as he saw the Lucario disappear right before his eyes, something that isn't meant to happen normally. He knew something was odd about this ruins, now wishing he didn't enter it. He scratched his head as he crawled over to Fera, checking over most of her body he could as he didn't want to disturb her.

She had fallen asleep with the drawbacks of her ability, this was the only reason she doesn't use it, unless in dire need of it as it left her prone.

"Hmm... what to do..." Wren murmured as he leant against the stone wall, looking over it carefully as he didn't want to trigger something like he did before.

He got back up after several minutes of sitting against the wall and began walking around the dimly lit room. It was small in size really, and odd that it contain no exit as pillars while in a line from the altar to a stone wall that had different carvings from the rest of the room. Wren didn't pay too much attention to it and continued exploring what he could as he knew Fera wouldn't awake for at least a few hours.

* * *

"So... what are we going to do? There seems to be no exit and I don't h scot in me to break the walls... I hardly succeeded the first time..." The Flareon said as she licked her left paw. She was sitting on her rear with her front right paw being used as support so she wouldn't fall while she was cleaning her paw.

"First?" Wren asked questioningly as he sat against the pillar that supported his weight. He had basically explained everything that had happen to him, which wasn't much anyway, though he avoided taking about what that Lucario had said.

"When you fell I tried breaking the wall down, but I failed and ended up in the ball thing... I'm sorry master," she said as she lowered her eyes upon saying her failure to protect him.

"The fact you tried your best today is enough to make me proud, so there's no need to be sorry," The human assured as he reached out and grabbed Fera with both arms.

Fera was as surprised as he hadn't held her against his body in years since the first time they met. She missed comfort like this; she wished she was normal like other Flareon. She was never going to forgive the experiments taken upon her body when she was captured by those creeps and taken into a lab where they were experimenting human DNA on several specimens. She got injected with chemically enhanced DNA which soon had effects on her mental ability and her physical structure.

She stood over other Flareon with ease along with having all of her senses enhanced efficiently. That's probably the only thing she liked about her body. The main things she hated about herself was that she held under her body, breast, six of them. They resembled ones of female humans, except they were furred and to her were extremely annoying. Lucky passer-bys couldn't see them as her fur coat ran down her body, hanging evenly from both her sides. This hid them from view if you were starring at her from her standing on her feet from any angle.

"What's wrong girl?" Wren asked as he hers her sobbing quietly with her head rubbing into his chest.

Yes, she was crying and she had her reason. That Lucario stated to her that for them to get out of here, she would have to become her master's mate. Sure, she wanted it since he took care of her and didn't act on impulse against her body when he saw her slight... difference. Though, she didn't want to have him as a mate by force, she wanted to make it something from love.

Even if most days she showed affection to him, it didn't amount to what was on hand now. This was life and death, which made her only want to have him more.

The Flareon lifted her head back and stared at her caring master. She knew that talking to him was something she should take advantage of, and she was going to. She was scared that he would reject her as he never really showed her the same affection he did to her.

Every minute since the beginning of their meeting, Fera could sense something different about him. From the moment he manage to pick her up with all her back legs broken and her front left paw after falling from a Cliffside near a beach.

That was the day she had manage to break out of her chamber of torture as there was a fire within the faculty she was being held in. Yet she was put under high alert with her attitude changing. She was becoming more vicious and the scientist didn't know what was causing it. So for caution they placed her within a confined area that was caged and had high voltage along the bars for more safety.

The fire had destroyed most of the building and the power went out, giving her the leverage to escape, which she took and managed successfully. When she got outside, viewing the scenery of trees and the beautiful sky, something she hadn't seen for months. It changed her immediately and she became happy to breathe fresh air and smell fresh grass and blooming flowers, how the scent was soothing her made her calm down and how the feel of the green grass against her paw pads felt so smooth...

As she calmed down, standing in front of her captors building, she turned to look at it. There stood a tall blue building, windows shatter with smoke spewing from them, the top collapsed and ablaze with flames, and a massive black R with a red outline along the whole letter. She processed it carefully and made sure she would get revenge, though that had to wait as she heard an alarm pick up that was telling the people within that the was an escapee. The sound of barking was what made her turn around and start running, though she never saw anyone chasing her, she could hear them.

Unlucky for her was that she had taken a wrong turn and ended up being sidetracked by what she saw. Fera stood on the side of the cliff, her toes flexing in the soft grass as she stared out into the open, watching the sun make the water sparkle brilliantly. She fell into a daze as she marvelled the beauty of it, which in turn made her have to jump off after she had been surrounded by Mightyena and an Absol or two.

She landed on her feet and in turn had made her yelp in pain as she heard loud cracks and felt the pain shortly after landing. The Flareon laid there, screaming in pain as the Pokémon on top of the cliff look down the massive fall and ran back to the facility. They thought she was a goner and so left her to die.

"I'm sorry master; I was just thinking about how the day we met, when you carried me to the Pokémon Centre and stayed with me until I got better." Wren placed her back on the floor and looked at her with a smile while Fera was looking at him with a straight face with conflicting motion of whether to do this.

"Oh, now that you can talk, maybe I should learn about your past and on how you ended up like that on that beach," Wren explained as he scratched his head and looked away for a second, "and you don't need to keep saying sorry, and you don't need to call me master if you don't want to," he added with a slight smirk as he saw his Flareon smile.

"Nothing really important for you to deal with, it's my problem and I'm seeking revenge on those bastards," she said as she motioned herself to lie down. "I don't want to be reminded of my past, besides our past... So if you mind, I don't want to talk about," she added with a sigh as she closed her eyes and began remembering what they done to her body.

It's all she could recall of her past, the only memory of her being young as an Eevee was the day she was taken by them. Everything else behind that was what she wanted to know, seeing it was all blurred. She couldn't remember her parents or if she had any, which is all she really wanted to know, though she had unlocked pieces of her past with the adventures she's had with Wren. Not enough to piece them and make a clear picture within her mind.

"Umm... Okay..." Wren stuttered as he placed his hand on Fera's forehead and started scratching, "Would that happened to be the Rocket Gang?"

"How did...?"

"Whenever we run into them doing the unlawful crimes, I notice your attitude changes towards them and you don't listen to me until there out of sight," he explained after cutting her off.

"That's a good guess; you were always smart... and handsome..." Fera said as she muttered her last words and licked his face.

There was a short silence after Wren spoke once more, commenting that there had to be a way out of here. He stood up in doing so and paced back and forth, thinking on a way out of here without taking advantage of Fera. The fact to do such a thing to a Pokémon was wrong, even if he did have fantasies about her in his dreams. He shook his head and continued pacing, forcing the urge of lust out of his mind.

His Flareon watched him as he walked in the same pattern with his mumbled sentences amusing her. "There is a way out of course..." She pointed out as Wren stopped and looked at her with a questioning look but added with slight worry. "After I was captured by them Unown... And when that Lucario revealed itself to me," she said with uncertainty and began to look down.

Wren placed his left hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking straight into his blue eyes, "What did it do..."

"It's not what it done, it's what it said had to be done..." Fera looked up after cutting her trainers sentence short an receiving a stunned expression from him after he backed up against the pillar with his back.

"The Lucario told you too, huh; well it makes it slightly easier on me to say no to the question."

"Well, that's... good, I wouldn't..." she gave a sigh, "oh who am I kidding..." the Flareon said suddenly as she started crying. "It may be a cliché now that I can talk and tell you my feelings for you..." she stopped and her trainer placed a finger on her lips, making her quiet herself for several seconds before her Wren spoke.

With a slight smile, lifting his finger from Fera's muzzle, he folded his arms and gave her a short stare. "I can sense your feelings for me as I know you can sense I have feelings for you, but the answer is no." He said with a smile, as if he had said the right thing until his Flareon cried some more with a sudden outburst. "Don't take it personally as I do find you beautiful, it's just not what I... I... I don't know what it is exactly... I just..." Wren blurted quickly trying to cheer her up somehow, he couldn't remember the actual reason he said no to the question.

There were so many reason for the answer to be no, but he knew with her feisty reputation, she wouldn't accept any of them in general. So Wren just decided to say no without a reason like it being taboo or that he don't feel right taking advantage of her, even if she did look willing and sound willing to do it.

Some minutes passed as Fera calmed down from her crying with her trainer wiping her tears away with his fingers and whistling a little tune that she felt was calming.

"It's the only way out Wren... and... I don't want to rot away in here... I want my revenge fulfilled before I take my peaceful slumber..." Fera sobbed in small sentences that left her trainer deciding once again the right decision.

"My answer remains no, we will find another way out of here!" Wren stated with what calmness he could as Fera licked him on the face.

"Wren..." Fera blinked as a couple of tears rolled down her face. She shook her head and walked around in a circle after moving back from her trainer, turning to look at him with his now confused look. A few steps forward and she placed her front paws on his shoulders, using her back legs to support her as she stared straight at him with some hope.

Fera was still a little surprised at hearing Wren having feelings for her. She never read it off him, nor had she ever given that a good test with always exploring. Then a sudden realization hit her, Wren rarely let her battle or do anything that might upset her besides exploring. Sure she wouldn't mind battling, but with her condition, she wouldn't be too happy with the end result of a battle. She shook her head quilt and Kline these thoughts out of her head and only held one way of getting through to him.

"Think about it like I have for a few minutes, just imagine for a second that we are doing this willingly..." she said in hopes that this was enough to capture his interest.

"Willingly?" Wren shot her another confused stare before he felt uncomfortable with her face so close to his. Not scared, but completely nervous to what she was getting to.

Yes, her hook went to plan, now she just hope she can keep him interested long enough to lay down her words to him. "The Lucario said for us to bond… or otherwise… the alternative. Well forget about that and just place in your head that this is our last living moments together..." she gave a small breath before she leaned in and placed her lips onto his. She quickly moved herself back and stared at him seductively, "I love you Wren and I want you..." she said with flattery as she leaned in and kissed him once again.

Fera made sure she had her point clear and wasn't going to let Wren evade her plea. During her first kiss, she sensed her trainer blush and she slowly placed her tail behind his head just in case he wasn't going to let her do this. But the sign of struggle she expected from him never came, and so she added her words once more and gave him the second kiss that surely changed his decision.

With their kiss lasting for a minute, Fera taking full control of it and using her tongue to explore his mouth. He was in shock and stunned entirely as he let her get away with it. Though it did feel nice with her tongue round around his mouth, he took control of the situation quickly and slid his tongue into her mouth. He was struck with the feeling of her warm slick maw and her slimy but rough tongue playing with his within her maw. He wasn't to experienced in such treatment and so let her do what she wanted. Seeing he had never had such a relationship with anyone, he had never even thought of things with other humans, females of course.

Yet, here he was with his Flareon, about to be her mate for sure. He knew he was in her clutches and he assumed she planned it well for him to change his mind. It may have been the kiss; having no one to ever share such passion was lonesome in a way. His first kiss and it was so warm, so loving... and right. He tossed away the rules of society; he would just have to be careful if this did become a habit, if they ever got out of here...

"Wren... I want to explore your body..." his Flareon breathed as she leant back on all fours and placed her left paw against his red short, her claws sheathing and threatening to tear his shirt.

"Alright alright, no need to rip my favourite shirt..." he said quickly as he stood up and removed his shirt. She eyed his body slowly as he stood there beginning to take off his pants, blushing as he realized he had been turned on with his pole bulged in his pants.

All of his clothing was to the side as he stood there naked, blushing a bright red. Fera loved it and found him so different as she viewed his entire shape.

"Well don't just stand there..." She rolled onto her back and spread both her front and back legs so Wren could see everything of all, features that normally turn on all teenage boys.

Wren got where she was going and slowly got onto his hands and knees, crawling towards her and over her until their eyes linked each other.

She placed her front paws onto his chest and slowly dragged them down as she took in the feel of his smooth skin. It felt like the softest of silk fabrics that she would always snuggle into the night of a tiring day. She wanted more and was holding herself out of lust, truly she wanted to feel his flesh in her folds... but she was forcing the idea out of her mind and wanted him to get comfortable before she tried to move on him...

She stared at him as he smiled at her with his right hand scratching her cheek. "Go on Wren... you don't need to ask to explore my body... just go at your own pace..." Fera murmured with her tail flicking and twitching in anticipation of what he would do.

With that reassurance, Wren moved back a little and leaned his weight on his legs as he looked at her unsure of doing this to her.

"Go on Wren... maybe I don't like them... But you might be able to give them a purpose I might like..."

"Well..." he paused as he slowly lowered his hands toward her first pair of humanoid breasts. He knew, if they were similar to females, that it may cause her pleasure as they were sensitive, but the question was what made it pleasurable for her.

He began with a finger of each hand swirling around the tips, not having experience is what made him nervous, just hoping he could appease to her liking, even if she was the one that wanted it. He found that running his finger along her nipples brought her a fair amount a flailing pleasure.

"Lower..." Fera muttered as her back legs kicked slowly to the pleasure running through her body. It was all building to a climax with her heat that she was losing her control over.

Wren smiled contently, his actions were giving her some sort of pleasure. He slowly moved his hands down, passing her second pair of breast and moving to her third and final pair. He knew her folds were just below them and got the idea that maybe this might give her more pleasure.

There, just below her furry breast he was now playing with and groping more vigorously, listening to Fera's moans of pleasure. His right hand slowly slid down her right breast, making sure to slide slower on the nip of it. His goal was to go towards her hole, making sure to give her the love he could.

She hadn't felt this good in years and she was failing to control herself. She was moaning in happiness and beginning to fall to her lust as she felt his hand lower towards her source of all her problems. It seems only now she could feel her heat in its full and it was too much for her to handle.

When she felt his hand bump against her entrance, she yelped in pleasure and jumped up onto her feet, quickly turning her rear towards him, flicking her tail from side to side, and spreading her back legs slightly in order to give him a better view of her features.

Wren got onto his hands and knees, crawling over to her until he was on top of her with his front arms next to her front paws and his knees aligned with her back legs with a fair amount of space between them.

"Are you sure you want this Fera..." he whispered into her ear with all thoughts about hurting her in some way all swarming his mind now.

Fera allowed him to go this far and wanted him to go further, she had lost herself in lust... though with him so close. To what she wanted, she was beginning to regain control of her actions. "Yes Wren, I want to go through with it... I love you..."

He gave her a smile as he kissed her on the back of her left ear. "I love you, too, and if this is our last minutes together, I want you to tell me what would make it worthwhile." With saying that, Fera felt a tingle along her body with his member prodding near her entrance and sliding along it, having no keen desire to enter.

"It would be nice for you to be my mate..." she said in a voice so wanting and needy that she tried moving her hips back so she could just get the feel of his flesh some more.

"I may be in a lot of trouble for such an act if we get out of here... for now we will just share our love for one another," he took a short silence, hearing his Flareon breathing quite loudly as she braced herself for a good time. "So are you ready?" Wren questioned as he adjusted himself into position so he could easily enter with no delay.

With her back legs bracing for what she was craving, she gave a firm nod that gave him conformation to continue. She was actually surprised to see him going through with this, sure she knew he liked exploring, but it was just something she didn't think he was up to. Well no point in thinking on the past at this point.

Wren moved his hips around so they lined his member against her delicate hole. It was wet from all her juices that had built up during the thoughts of Wren just ploughing her when she was on her back while tinkering with her oversized teats. The thought of that brought her to drip some of her juices onto his wonderful and teasing tool, which in turn made her yelp as she felt him enter her fully with a force that shattered something within her.

As he laid himself hilted in her, he hugged her tight with his left arm around her, his right hand stroking her along the back of her head to calm her down. He added comforting words to her as she leaked tears of pain with her mind forgetting she had never done this before. Of course she was glad that her master sated her with loving words. So nice to be cared for by another, someone who didn't use her body like some sort of experiment.

The pain subsided after several seconds with the sign of her crying stopping and moving her hips back to give her trainer the sign she wanted more. She murred happily when she felt him slide back slowly within her slick walls that were so tight and so warm, feeling the cold within his groin area when he moved back to his tip. Even if they were in an enclosed area, there seemed to be a slight breeze up in it. He payed no attention to it now and placed it in the back of his mind, instead, he thrusted back in her as he listened to her dragged out moan of satisfaction.

She loved the feel of it so much that her body was beginning to spasm with some new sensation that she had never felt before. Her sensation turned out to be her first ever orgasm, which scared her in a way as she felt so good, so good that it couldn't be true... like there was some price to pay from such pleasure.

Wren groaned as he felt her walls contract violently with her moans of pleasure escaping her as she shifted herself continuously with her front paws. It was only a second later that Wren began to increase his speed with a rhythm he had set, ploughing through her during her frenzy. It only made her murr even more as she drooled over these feelings.

Wren occasionally shifted his weight on her back as he lowered his hands towards her middle set of breast and started to play with them, making her falter words of ecstasy. He done what he done before, adding more force into it and different approaches to it, he even tried something new, licking his fingers with his tongue, making them all wet and using those wet fingers to touch her nipples. The cold sensation ran through her for about a sensation as her body was highly warmer than normal, something that was new to her.

She blinked as she leaned her face back and turned to see his face all sweaty, looking into his eyes as she licked his nose, "you're... you're really giving me the time of my life..."

"Ssssshhh... just enjoy what happens now..." he stated as he began thrusting into her harder. Fondling her teats continuously with some groping, making her pleasure once again reach her limits and making her toss around her front body, trying hard now to hold herself for his release at least.

Lucky she didn't have to wait too long to hold herself as she let her... more or less lost her control and fell to the ground with her trainer, no, her mate, moving back and forth, in and out so much harder than before as he reached his climax within his new love. He remained hilted as he shot his white streams of seeds within her, being coated by her juices during the process.

How the feel of his goo made her tingle inside as she felt him take his shrinking tool out, she collapsed completely and mumbled a bunch of words, falling to sleep as she felt her body exhausted from that experience of her life.

Wren fell back as he slammed his back against that pillar that had become a somewhat short resting spot since his been here. He smiled at her as he heard her beginning to snore, a habit she had in the most silent of situation during her naps and sleeps. Especially after a nice feast.

He wondered what would be of him if he did get out of here, what he should do was the question that swarmed his mind. Obviously he had broken a rule that remained intact for those not to abuse Pokémon. He found love in his partner, a Flareon with so many mysteries behind her, making her the ideal love for him.

The slight thrill of this made him smile as he leaned out and picked her up, adjusting her across his legs with her face to his left and her rear to his right. Her back leaned against his stomach and warmed him up. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing his clothes, which were just out of reach for him to get.

"Guess I'll be sleeping naked," he looked down at her, petting her along her side.

She reacted to the treatment as she turned her body, almost curling up into a ball, "Wren..." she said slowly and in a relaxed tone, nuzzling his left knee a little.

Wren saw that her eyes were still closed. She must have been dreaming of something. "Fast sleeper..." he murmured as he wondered what she might be dreaming about. It had only been a couple minutes as he soon found his eyelids heaving, falling to sleep suddenly, though he wouldn't have it any other way as he rested his arms against Fera's side.

"I'm actually surprised by the outcome... she managed to seduce him for her means... But now this Flareon's questioning whether she done the right thing..." A shadow said as it stood from the ground and began to form itself. Slowly and steady, two arms popped from each sides of a tan coloured torso, a small tooth-like object protruding from the middle. Soon a lower body appeared, blue furred thuggee, almost like pants. That slowly gave length to black objects forming. These turned to paws as it finally bent down with its paws touching the Flareon. It was a Lucario, the one from before...

"Though your means, in my opinion are right, those humans deserve to be taught a lesson from their own creation..." The Lucario smiled as it looked behind it, hearing a noise that startle it for several seconds, until the noise revealed itself.

"So does that mean they get to go free, mummy... they did pass the test in a way, so they have the privilege to go free. Don't they?" a small Riolu replied to her Mother.

"I see their loves going to build over time, especially since I can foresee her bearing a pup towards this human, something she doesn't know... the price of such pleasure…" the Lucario stood up and walked away a few paces, turning her back to them. "To bad only illusions can do so much for this collapsing world..." Unown began materializing from the walls as she spanned her arms from side to side. "So I do my part and let them go, let them shine and succeed their endeavours as I part them a gift of my own," she proclaimed as her body shined bright with Unown of all kinds circling her.

The Riolu stared at the human and his Pokémon, smiling as he ran over towards his mother just in time for the whole area brightening before the light dispersed and nothing remained except the altar and pillars in a sealed room.

* * *

The echoes of Pidgey's chirping made a tune through the forest as two remained on the floor, one on top of the other as they laid tweed asleep. It didn't last long as the chirps began to wake one of them in this heavenly morning for the birds.

Wren was the first, trying to get up, but finding it impossible with some weight along his body. He found himself lying on his back, lifting his right hand to rub his eyes and seeing what was holding him down. His eyes slowly opened, focusing, seeing he was in a forest, quickly looking over to his stomach and finding the source on why he couldn't get up. It was Fera, her body sprawled out along his stomach and legs, holding him down with her entire body.

He laughed as he began patting her, slow visions of everything streaming into his mind. He paused, viewing his unfamiliar area. The smell of grass filled his nose; the sight of trees surrounded them, along with small bushes which all sparkled with fresh berries and scents that his body relax as he inhaled.

"Flare," Fera mumbled as her ears flicked and her eyes squinted over towards him, a curt smile on her face.

"I... I wonder if that was a dream..." he stuttered as he realised for a second it could be a dream, though the memories were too strong to be fake or dream-like. One thing that made it a dream was that he was wearing his clothes, remembering he fell asleep with no clothes.

Fera moved off him and jumped at him playfully, licking his face, speaking in her normal Pokémon language. Too bad Wren couldn't understand her, all he did was pet her on the back with his hands making long and delightful strokes that made her murr happily, licking his face more and more.

"Are you trying to tell me it wasn't a dream?" she gave a firm nod, placing her front paws on his shoulders. His eyes noticed something fall onto the grass when using her back legs to support her. "Well that's too bad that I can't understand you, would have been nice to have someone to have conversations with during our travels," he said with a slight down tone.

"Flareon," she called as she gave him a kiss on his nose. In return, she got a hug from him as he held her for several minutes.

He stood up, Fera jumping off him to make it possible, glancing around and thinking what to do next. Fera sat down and watched him, until her eyes narrowed on something near his foot, which he discovered several second after she had.

Wren looked at it, bending down and picking it up. It was some small brown wooden object, a round base with a carving of a high quality Pokémon. It held a Lucario with it standing proudly, its arms against its heart as it looked down and smiled happily by the looks of it. Wren placed the base of it on his palm. Looking at it carefully and viewing the delicate detail put into it.

"What is it, Wren? He heard a familiar female voice say. He looked at Fera oddly, defending hearing her voice speak to him then. "What? Is there something behind me?" she said as she turned around, finding nothing behind her, turning back to look at her trainer who was in glee.

"I can understand you, and you never sounded better," he said as he ran towards her and hugged her, gripping that wooden figure tight in his hand as he did.

Minutes passed as they remained situated next to each other, making small talk before it came to what they should do next.

"Well, our eternal adventure is keeping us a secret, while our next adventure is to head home and eat, I'm a little hungry, how about you?" Wren explained as he stood up and began to work out there location.

"Food sounds nice, and we go in that direction," the Flareon pointed out as she directed her left paw in front of her, way of the direction Wren was thinking was the right way.

"How do you know that's the way?"

Fera got onto her feet and began walking in the direction she pointed, "I don't, where just going to have to explore our way back," she claimed as she dashed off, Wren following quickly and wondering what would happen to his bag, and making a note to ask his mother for some money, and thinking of an excuse to say to her on why he lost his stuff, remembering what that Lucario said...

The End


End file.
